Mad Hatter's Adventure
by ScarletTeaCup
Summary: Mad Hatter finds out that Alice is back, he's not the only one. The Queen of Hearts wants to execute Alice. Hatter tries to find a way to get Alice home, but Alice said she doesn't know him or anyone in Wonderland, or been in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1: News!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Well isn't it a fine day March?" asked Mad Hatter<p>

He was sipping his half cracked tea cup waiting for March Hare to respond.

"Yes,Yes,Yes indeed! It's a very fine day to have a tea party,"said March Hare while eating his muffin trembling.

"Well,what's the matter March,tell me tell me. You can't understand a riddle or you took one of my cookies?" asked Mad Hatter.

March was acting very suspicious. Either he took one of his cookies or something bad happen. "Come on dear friend, tell me did something bad happen? Why aren't you dancing around and acting stupid?" Mad Hatter asked. March Hare would act stupid a lot. Either he throws tea cups around or dancing on top of the table. Some times he would be messing around with Dorm Mouse shaking his tea cup, where Dorm House lives.

"You really want to know..."

"Yes, MARCH I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Have you noticed anything different with the Queen of hearts?"he asked. 'What was that hare thinking, like if I noticed something different of the bloody red queen,' Hatter said in his mind .

"Well since you want to know, the Queen of hearts hasn't executed anyone in a while"

" WHAT DO-DO YOU MEAN SHE-SHE HASN'T EXECUTED ANYONE! She always does non stop!" Mad Hatter screamed.

"Well,I'm not sure if it's true but there are rumors saying... Saying… OH ALICE IS BACK! SHE MIGHT BE BACK AND THE QUEEN WANTS TO KILL HER!" he shouted.

Mad Hatter was speechless, Alice is back, here in Wonderland. He was very happy that his old friend is back. Mad Hatter started to tremble, remembering March saying the Queen wanting to kill his friend. He must look for her and take her back home where she'll be safe,yes,yes, thats what he'll do.

"Well, then lets go look for Alice and try to take her back home March. We have to help our friend. Then when we're done we'll have a tea party and celebrate that we saved Alice!"

"Yes,Yes! Lets find Malice! What if the rumors weren't true?"

"It's Alice, March not Malice. We should in least try to find out," said Mad Hatter happily.

March and Mad Hatter grabbed their tea and muffin and set out to find Alice.


	2. Chapter 2: Yes, it's true

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't it a fine day March?" asked Mad Hatter again.<p>

"You asked me that already Hatter,"said March.

"Yes I know,but it's so lovely today and fresh. When we find Alice we need to take her to our cottage and have a tea party!"

"Yeah! Tea Parties!" shouted March. They both love to have tea parties. It's the one thing the love to do everyday. They always celebrate crazy things just to have a party. When they find Alice, to celebrate would be... a tea party.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't Hatter and Hare,"said a grouchy voice. It was the caterpillar, there he sat on a big mushroom looking at Mad Hatter and March. He stood there smoking his hookah, like always, he smoked out letters that came out in different colors,Y, came out yellow,B, for blue, etc.

"Well, hello caterpillar, isn't it a fine day out?" asked Mad hatter, yet again. He just couldn't resist asking.

"You already asked March Hare, now there is one question I want to ask you,"

"Well go ahead and ask us," said March

"Where are you going?" the caterpillar asked.

"Well, we're looking for Alice, we heard that she came back to Wonderland so we want to see her. Though we also want to send her back home because the Queen of Hearts wants to execute Alice. Thats what heard so if we find Alice we'll know it's true," explained March. He sounded more intelligent when he isn't screaming or shouting.

"Hmm well everything is all true. I just saw her pass by here. She didn't say 'hello caterpillar, it's me Alice!' in her little girl voice." said caterpillar.

March and Mad Hatter were happy that it was true that Alice was here in Wonderland. Though they were also scared that it means the Queen wants to execute Alice. So they have to find Alice.

"Do you know where she is caterpillar?" Mad Hatter asked.

"Yes I do, she's right behind my mushroom sleeping ," he said.

Mad Hatter and March ran behind the mushroom. There laying down sleeping on the tall grass was Alice.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Hurry!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, it-it's her, Mad Hatter, she's actually here," said March.<p>

Mad Hatter couldn't believe it either. He was shocked that Alice was here, right in front of him ,sleeping. He was really happy seeing his friend back. He was about to say something until he saw March trying to wake up Alice. He grabbed the back of March's coat and pulled him back before he did anything to wake her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Mad Hatter nicely. If he shouted at March, then Alice would wake up.

"Trying to wake up Alice..."

"_Why in the world do you want to wake up Alice!" hissed Mad Hatter. He tried to_ keep voice down so he wouldn't wake up Alice.

"I thought we were going to take her to our cottage. Then our tea party," said March desperately.

"Ahh fine but try not to wake her..."

March picked up Alice and started to hop away. The hopping could wake up Alice. Until Mad Hatter took Alice away from him.

"I Told you to not try to wake up Alice carrying her and hopping could wake her up stupid."

"Fine lets go then before..."

"You two should hurry and go I saw one of the Queen's knights passing by this way. They aren't far away from us, they can be very close to us and we don't know it," said the caterpillar.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"screamed Mad Hatter. He looked at Alice making sure she didn't woke up.

" I was entertained when you and the hare were arguing." said the caterpillar.

Hatter and March left the caterpillar before he said anything else. They took Alice and they went to their cottage.


	4. Chapter 4: Next Plan

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Mad Hatter and March made it to their cottage before the knight's knew they had Alice. Mad Hatter took Alice inside and set her down on his circle bed, that was made out of a brown mushroom. Mad Hatter went outside and saw March trembling. Hatter knew how March felt, scared and happy.<p>

"Well now, what do we do since she is back?" asked March.

Ok, Mad Hatter didn't know what do at all. He made a plan to get Alice, but he didn't plan anything after that. He was out of ideas.

" I seriously don't know March. I really don't know."

"WELL GREAT! Now we have Alice but we don't know what to do while the knight's are looking for her. THATS REALLY GREAT HATTER!" screamed March. Most of the time March wouldn't worry about anything, but this time he is... he's worried about Alice. He wouldn't take anything seriously,until now. He would only care about tea part's.

The next thing Mad Hatter knew he had an idea. "Why don't we give Alice a potion," said Mad Hatter.

"Your right! One that would take her home! Brilliant idea.…Though where are we going to get it?"asked March.

"Well I remember last time that it's in ... the... Queen's... castle..."

"G-r-e-a-t, just great! It's in the queen's castle. What are we going to do? Go shrink ourselves and get the potion, come back to our cottage and give it to Alice?" said March sarcastically.

"Actually we can,"said Mad Hatter.

March went silent, he had his thinking face on. You can tell because one of his bunny ears were up and he was thumping his left foot.

"You know we can do that, but what about Alice? Are we going to take her with us?" he asked.

"Well of course we are! We can't just leave her here, maybe the queen's knights will come here and find her." explained Mad Hatter.

"Okay then, Lets do it!"

"Hello , is anyone here?"said a voice inside the cottage.

Mad Hatter went inside with March and saw Alice awake .


	5. Chapter 5: Don't you remember us?

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Mad Hatter and March were shocked, again, seeing Alice awake already. Mad Hatter tried his best not to run towards her and scream saying 'Alice, oh, Alice your back!' while hugging her. He couldn't stand it so he did it anyway.<p>

"Alice, oh, Alice your back!" he screamed and hugged her. Though she didn't hug him back. Alice would have hugged him back since they are close friends. Though she didn't. He let go of her so March could hug her too. He told Alice how much he missed her and how he want's to play tag with her. The only thing that made March stop talking was that Alice was quiet and she didn't hug him back too.

"Alice I'm so happy your back. Tell us how you got here sweetheart?" said Mad Hatter politely. She still didn't say anything.

"Hello, Alice it's me Mad Hatter,your friend,"

She still didn't say anything. _'What's wrong with her?' _he thought . She still had her light blue dress, but it wasn't light blue it was dark blue. She still has her long flat blond hair, but it was darker and a little curly. Her blue eyes didn't look faded anymore it was a little darker. She still has the same face but just a little different somehow.

"Who are you?" she asked. How could she not know who they are?

"Alice it's me Mad Hatter and March, your friends, come on you have to remember us,"said March.

Her face showed that she still doesn't remember.

"Alice you really don't remember us?" asked March. She nodded her head and said" I don't remember ever being in this place at all."

"What! Never being here before! Of course you've been here before Alice," said March

"No I'm pretty sure I'v never been here before and ever met you guys,"

"But-but-but..."

"March I think Alice must have hit here head when she landed here ..."

"Mad Hatter I don't think she lost her memories. Maybe it isn't Alice..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T ALICE! She is Alice, she looks the same when we met her"

"Fine,in least lets ask her some questions,"

"OK good idea!" Mad Hatter turns to Alice . He starts asking questions about if she ever met the creature he mentions about , but she said no to all of them.

"Ok Alice one more question what's your mother name?"he asked. For some reason he asked because he has an idea who this girl can be.

"Her name is Alice Lidl," she asked. He was shocked when he heard that name.

"OK-OK what's your name?"

"Well, it's Alice Lidl too, my mum married a man with the same last name. Isn't that funny!" she said laughing. Mad hatter knew immediately who this girl was.

She is Alice's daughter!


	6. Chapter 6: Trick

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"M-M-March can you come over here please," asked Mad, he was still shocked when he found out Alice's daughter was here.<p>

"COMING!" March said.

When he was coming towards him he was smiling, what was that hare thinking.

"What is it Mad Hatter?"he said with a wicked grin. Ok he was up to something.

"That girl isn't Alice she-she..."

"She is not Alice's daughter because she is Alice" explained March.

Mad Hatter was confused. If it wasn't Alice's daughter then who is she?

"Hatter it is Alice we played a trick on you three days ago,"said March.

"March before I go crazy,tell me what you mean, are everything you're telling me is a lie!"screamed Mad Hatter.

"No Mad Hatter, Look the girl over there is Alice! It's the real Alice, she came here three days ago. I saw her on the white rabbits roof of his house. I got her down until the white rabbit saw us and report her to the queen. I tried to get her to our cottage but there was so many knights . I thought the knights were looking for me too, but it looks like the rabbit didn't see me at all! So I took Alice to the caterpillar and he took care of her until it was safe for me to get her,"he said very quickly that he was out of breath.

"Ok I get it now, but why didn't you tell me and why did you let me tell all those stupid questions to her. Did she knew too or what!"

"HAHA! Oh I was going to tell all right, but then I remembered that you didn't make me a tea party for my Birthday..."

"March your Birthday is in 2 weeks,".

"Really! WOW...… Anyway Alice knows everything, though I let you think it was Alice daughter for some fun too. Yes, she looks different because she aged dummy. She's eleven now, duh!"

"WELL, how should I know when you didn't tell me anything! It's been two years since I... we... seen her. Also...

"Mad Hatter just shut up and give me a hug it's been a while!"said Alice happily.

Mad Hatter did what she said and ran towards her and gave her,her second hug,. "Alice don't ever trick me like that ever again!" he said.

"Oh stop being a baby Hatter! Let me have some fun!"she said.

"I missed you Alice," he said.

"I know I missed you too, hey am I going to be able to go home Mad Hatter?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Knave of Hearts

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Well, Alice you are able to go home, but we have to get something from the Queens castle for you to go home" explained Mad Hatter.<p>

"OKay, but when are we going ?" asked Alice.

"Until we have a plan Alice ,we can't just go there and get it. We would have our heads off if-if she found us in her castle."explained March.

"Thats true, but we can't take too long,"she said.

"Alice is right March we can't take too long, we have to take Alice home and fast!"said Mad Hatter.

For an hour Alice,March,and Mad Hatter talked for hours. Thinking of a plan to get inside the queens castle. They would sometimes have a brilliant idea until someone say 'How are we going to do that' or 'thats impossible'. They stopped talking until they heard a knock on the door."

"Hatter open the door, I'm the Queens Knave of Hearts! If you don't I'll order the knights to knock down the door!" said the Knave.

Alice ,Mad Hatter, and March started to run around looking for a place for Alice to hide in. They thought about hiding her in a basket, which would work if Alice was a little smaller again, which she isn't anymore. Then Mad Hatter had an idea. He got one of his shrinking potion and gave it to Alice. She was confused at first, but then she understood. She drank the potion and she shrunk and shrunk and shrunk and shrunk. Alice shrunk until she was one feet tall. Mad Hatter grabbed her and put her in a empty tea cup. Then he put the tea cup in the cabinet. 'They would never look in the cabinet' he thought.

Just in time the knights knocked down the door. They all went in two seperate lines to let the Knave of hearts get through. Though all he saw was Mad Hatter and March having a tea party. 'Yes' thought Mad Hatter, 'They will never know Alice is inside Dorm mouse house, they think we have only one teacup, but we have two.'


	8. Chapter 8: Leave!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Well,well,well! If it isn't the Hare and the Hatter who still do silly tea parties,"said the Knave. Mad Hatter saw March get angry by the Knave's words. March really loves tea parties , but he doesn't like it when creatures like the Knave and the knights make fun of them. Especially when they are laughing at them.<p>

"Do you want to join us?" asked Mad Hatter.

"JOIN YOU?HA! I wouldn't want to be seen with you...…"

"Well, then leave if you don't want to be seen with us" shot back March. March was smiling at himself while he put a sugar cube in his tea. Mad Hatter was also happy for what march said because the Knave stood quiet and said nothing.

"March is right, leave since you don't want to be seen with us! Why are you here anyway? To play dress up since you don't want to join our tea party. It looks like you are already wearing a costume. Nice heart patch,"exclaimed Mad Hatter. The knave turned really red like how the Queen would turn red when she gets mad.

"I'm not here for tea party or dress up Hatter! I'm here for the girl, Alice! I know she must be here because you guys are very close friends. Close friends who will be executed. Now tell me where she is, NOW!" shouted the Knave. He was really losing his patience. He was turning redder each time he shouted, like the queen.

"Alice is here really I didn't know, March you didn't tell me Alice was here,"

"HAHA, Mad Hatter I didn't know either. I am very happy now. Let's celebrate with a tea party!"

"Yes, Let's celebrate with a tea party!" shouted both Mad Hatter and March. They started to going around putting more chairs for the knights. Though they both hoped that they would leave.

"You creature's are crazy! I'm leaving, but I have an eye on both of you. I will come back everyday to see if you are hiding Alice. I will not stop until I find her. Before I go I want to see Dorm mouse, that sleepy mouse always comes out of that cup to say random things," said the knave. Mad Hatter froze when he remembered he put Alice in the tea cup with Dorm mouse. He noticed that when they see the cup they have is empty they will notice something. Mad Hatter tried to think something really fast before they noticed that Dormouse is in the cabinet.

"Oh Dormouse is sleeping right now, you shouldn't bother him when he's sleeping. He can be very cranky," explained Mad Hatter.

By the way Mad Hatter said it, it gave the knave an idea that something is very suspicious. "OH NO! I insist I must see Dorm Mouse, I must see him and say hi," said the Knave said.

He went to the middle of the table and grabbed the cup. When he took of the top, he smiled viciously and said," Well, Well, Where's Dorm Mouse? I don't see him, and he lives in a teacup. Hmm I'm suspicious now, I..."

The knave stopped talking until everyone heard rattling and clicking noises. His eyes went towards the cabinet where the teacup was shaking. The Knave smiled wickedly and said" Ah so he might be there in the cabinet,my ,my why would you put him there, don't you always have a tea party with him. Well let have a look at the cabinet,"

"There's nothing to see there but a bunch of plates and cup's"said Mad Hatter shakily. The knave ignored him and went towards the cabinet where Alice was hiding. Mad Hatter tried to make a quick plan, but he knew he would be too late.

The knave opened the cabinet and grabbed the teacup, where Alice was hiding inside.


	9. Chapter 9: Dorm Mouse Saves the Day!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Mad Hatter tried not to shake so much, so that the knave wouldn't know anything suspicious about him. The Knave took the top off the cup and looked inside. Mad Hatter was really scared now he thought 'I doomed all of us, why couldn't I hid Alice somewhere else.' When he looked at the Knave ,his face showed no surprise or shock. 'Well, why isn't he screaming that he found Alice' he thought.<p>

"Well, Dorm Mouse is in here,but like always this fat mouse is sleeping," said the knave. Mad Hatter was relieved that they didn't find her. Though he wondered where she was.

"I'm wasting time with these crazy creatures, KNIGHT! LETS GO AND FIND Alice!"Shouted the Knave. Every single knight left and shouted the same thing that the Knave said.

Before the Knave left he looked at March and Mad Hatter and said "Remember if you turn in Alice we won't execute you, but if you don't and we find her we will execute you,"he said. Then the Knave of hearts left

* * *

><p>March and Mad Hatter waited for 10 minutes to make sure the knights actually left. When nothing happened they looked in the tea cup where the Knave left it. They only thing that was there was Dorm Mouse sleeping. March grabbed Dorm Mouse and took him out of the cup. They looked in the cup again and Alice was there! Dorm Mouse was laying on top of her the whole time.<p>

"ALICE! OH I was so worried that they would find you," shouted March

"If they thought about them killing me ,well they would of been too late, cause Dorm Mouse was suffocating me in there. I asked politely if he could move a little but he didn't want to. HOW RUDE!"

"Sorry Alice but I tried, but if I moved too much they would of noticed the tea cup shaking. Well they did but I had to lay on top of you so they wouldn't find you... man all this suspense is making me...good night everyone" said Dorm Mouse. Alice felt guilty for saying those rude things to Dorm Mouse, he was only trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry Dorm Mouse that was very rude of me saying those terrible things to you. You are a very great friend,thank you."

"It's... okay .. Alice.. goodnight...,"

Dorm Mouse went back to sleep,so March put Dorm Mouse in his little tea cup house. Everyone was happy that Dorm Mouse saved the day!


	10. Chapter 10: I'll miss you!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Wow he sleeps a lot" said Alice.<p>

"Yeah, now what do we do since they are still looking for Alice"asked March.

"I have an idea, March you stay here so like that when the knights come here again you'll tell them that I got killed or something. I don't know just tell them something that they won't know I'm with Alice. Then me and Alice will look for the Cheshire cat," explained Mad Hatter.

"Why are you going to look for the cheshire cat?" asked March.

"He's able to sneak in the queens castle, before he told me that he used to take stuff from her castle a lot and she wouldn't even notice, explained Mad Hatter.

"Good plan Mad Hatter, March when we're gone just say Mad Hatter went to get more tea from somewhere far away and will come back in seventeen days," said Alice. Mad Hatter looked in her in surprised. She knew what to tell March and he couldn't.

"Okay, well looks like you guys have to leave soon,wait why seventeen days though?"asked March.

"To give us more time,"

"Oh okay then, you guys got to go now before anything happens. Alice it was nice seeing you again and I hope that we get to spend more time together in the future where the queen doesn't want to kill you,I'll miss you Alice,"said March. He went towards Alice and gave her a big hug. Then he started to cry and let go of Alice.

"OH MARCH! Yes, I hope we see each other again. I will miss you too,"said Alice crying too. They both hugged each other again.

Alice and Mad Hatter left the cottage , they both turned around to see what March was doing. He was having tea while crying.


	11. Chapter 11: Everyone has feelings

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Cheer up Alice you'll see March again."said Mad Hatter.<p>

"I know but I barely got to talk to him and play with him," said Alice.

"I know Alice but don't worry Alice someday you can come back here and play with everyone peace fully."

"I know,... would you ever hurt the knave for saying those awful things to you,March, and Dorm mouse?"asked Alice.

"To tell you the truth my dear,no I wouldn't,"

"What! Why not, they said hurtful things to you guys,"

"So that means I have to hurt someone for what they say something mean to me?"

"Well, sometimes you can..."

"Alice don't you remember the words I said to the knave about his eyepatch?"asked Mad Hatter.

Alice started to remember the words Mad Hatter said to the Knave.

'_To play dress up since you don't want to join our tea party. It looks like you are already wearing a costume. Nice heart patch ,' _Alice wondered how it was hurtful to the Knave.

"Mad Hatter I don't see what you said to the knave being hurtful to him."

" Alice oh Alice, to you he looked like nothing can hurt him. Remember that everyone has feelings too. The knave got hurt long time ago, no one knows how he got hurt, but on that day he lost an eye. I know the Knave feels very embarrassed about it,especially when he is wearing a heart patch, though what's worse is that the Queen makes fun of him a lot! I would know because cheshire cat would sneak in the castle and hear the Queen make fun of the knave. All the creatures here don't make fun of him because no one like to be made fun of. The knave seems to be a type who is strong on the outside, but in the inside he is soft with feelings," explained Mad Hatter.

He was about to say more about the Knave but he stopped when he noticed it made Alice cry a lot. Mad Hatter knew Alice understood what he meant, even if it was barley information. Even if he didn't say anything, he knew Alice would understand.

"Oh, I shouldn't say bad things about people... and creatures that act bad. Your right Mad Hatter everyone has feelings,"

Mad Hatter was always right about how everyone felt, he was right that Alice understood why he wouldn't hurt the Knave.


	12. Chapter 12: Cheshire Cat

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Alice eres una gran amiga," said Mad Hatter in a different language.<p>

"What did you say Mad Hatter? I didn't understand what you said,"said Alice.

"I said you are a great friend Alice. I said it in spanish, you know everyone here knows every language from your world,"

"Really! Wow I thought ..."

Alice stopped talking until she heard a voice she recognized. She and Mad Hatter stood still. Mad Hatter remembered he took some of his shrinking potion just incase the knights were close by. He was about to give it to Alice until he heard a familiar voice.

"No, I haven't seen her around...," said the voice.

"Don't lie to us cat, we know you are friends with the hare and the hatter. Especially the girl,Alice."

"I told you I haven't seen Alice around here, why is it that you think I'm not telling the truth? Is it because I'm a cat"

"I'm leaving you bore me and annoy me. Lets go Knights!" said the Knave.

Alice and Mad Hatter waited until they were sure the Knave and knights left. They decided it was safe so they went towards their friend.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't sweet Alice."said cheshire cat.

"Hello Cheshire, it's been a while,"said Alice giving him a big hug.

Though it made him screech and yowl like a real cat when they get annoyed.


	13. Chapter 13: We need to go with them

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well! Alice I can't believe your here!"said Cheshire.<p>

"Well, don't say I don't believe it because she is right in front of you."said Mad Hatter.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that Hatter,anyways Alice dear you know the knights are looking for you,"said Cheshire.

"I know but I-I didn't come back here by my choice,"said Alice.

"What do you mean Alice?"asked both Cheshire and Mad Hatter..

"I was sleeping on a branch until I saw the white rabbit again. I wasn't going to go after him like last time,until I saw him crying. I decided to go see what was wrong with him,until two knights just came out of nowhere and grabbed me. They threw me into the hole and I was here by the minute. Though I was lucky because they were far behind me when I was falling so I had a great escape. I did the same thing to enter the small door,get key,and turn small. Though it took a while but I made it."

"So the knight captured you! You didn't come here by falling into the hole like last time,but being thrown into it,"said Mad Hatter.

"Well, that explains why they were looking for you, they didn't want anyone to know you where here. Though Alice, how did you know the Queen wants to execute you?" asked cheshire.

"Well, before I was looking for someone to help me,I heard the white rabbit talking to the Knave that she wanted to execute me. Though she isn't..."

"Wait so she isn't trying to kill you Alice?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Well, I don't think so, but I know she wants something from me that I won't agree to. If I don't give it her then I probably will get executed."

"It doesn't make sense, the Queen always gets what she wants from us,but she doesn't want them badly. I don't think you have anything exciting or interesting that the Queen would like,"said Cheshire.

"Hey! Okay so maybe I don't but it has to be something. I don't really know okay I got thrown here and d the knights didn't say anything why the Queen wants me."

Mad Hatter had a bad feeling,for some reason he felt like someone was watching them.

"Okay lets just plan things out okay,"said Mad Hatter.

Before he said something else a knight came and grabbed him. More came and and three knights tied up Mad Hatter. "Mad Hatter! Help me!" screamed Alice. The knights tied Alice up like Mad Hatter. They both tried to struggle to free themselves but it was no use it was to tight to break free.

"Well,well,well! Did you actually think you can fool me Hatter! I know Alice couldn't be hiding without someone helping her."said the Knave with a evil grin saying he won.

Mad Hatter said nothing. He looked at Alice and she was shacking.

"Your Hare friend tried to escape but we had the cottage surrounded. If we make it to the castle in time we can stop the Queen from executing him."said the Knave.

Mad Hatter blood ran cold. March his best friend was captured and he was about to be executed if they wasted time from struggling to break free. Mad Hatter looked at Alice and her face said 'We have to go with them'. He agreed and the knights took them to castle. Though Mad Hatter was looking for Cheshire but he was nowhere in sight.


	14. Chapter 14: Memories

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>"Mad Hatter are we going to make it on time?" asked Alice.<p>

"Silence!" shouted one of the knights that was holding Alice.

Mad Hatter didn't want to answer that question. He doesn't know if they are able to save their friend. Mad Hatter knew he can't tell Alice everything is going to be all right. What's going to be right if his best friend is about to be executed if they didn't hurry to castle. Then he started to remember stuff he did with March. The time he and March threw mud at the knave. The time they decided to throw tea parties for a celebration. He remembered when March backed him a cookie cake for his birthday. March knew that Mad Hatter loves cookies. Mad Hatter remembered the time when March threw mud at the Queen too, which for Mad Hatter was really funny, it was fun until the knights chased them.

Mad Hatter started to think more memories. The time he and March met Alice, March threw a bad tantrum when Alice said it wasn't her birthday, and then they celebrated Alice's not birthday. Mad Hatter wanted to cry but he knew he was going to make it in the castle on time.

"I don't know Alice, though cross your fingers and hope that everything will be okay,"said Mad Hatter. Alice smiled at him and she knew he wasn't sure if they were going to make it.'She's such a sweet girl' thought Mad Hatter.

"Well, hurry up if you want to save your friend" said the knave with a snicker.

"Don't worry Alice I bet you we will make it on time,"said Mad Hater.

"Silence Hatter," said the knave.

"Like I was saying before Alice, don't worry,"

"I said Silence Hatter or else we will go very slowly and you'll be to late,"said the Knave.

Mad Hatter stopped talking and continued to walk.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm so glad

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Once they were at the castle, Mad Hatter wanted to leave really badly. He saw Alice stiff like if she was about to faint. He knew she doesn't want to be here too. Who would want to stay in this castle, no one would stay here.<p>

"Behave and your friend lives." said the knave to both Alice and Mad Hatter. Especially to Mad Hatter since he always has some tricks up his sleeve.

Mad Hatter was about to say something until he saw March right in front of him. March had been cuffed and he was shaking very badly.

"Alice! Mad Hater..."

"SILENCE HARE!" shouted the knave. March stopped talking and he stopped shaking too.

"Put the prisoners in a cell... well don't just just stand there...GO!" shouted even louder the Knave. The knights took March, Alice, and Mad Hatter to a cell.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so happy to see you guys!" said March.<p>

"Me too march we were so worried about you," said both Mad Hatter and Alice.

"I know you guys were, they came over after you guys left, they said that that they wanted to see Dormouse again."

"Why did they wanted to see Dormouse?"asked Alice.

"I don't know but then the knave said that they found Alice's ribbon outside somewhere around the grass"

"MY RIBBON!"Alice started to touch her hair to find her ribbon. Yes her ribbon was gone.

"OH! I should of used a bow like my mother told me or else we wouldn't be here,"said Alice.

"It's not your fault dear, either way they came back with a hound, the hound started to smell everything around the cottage until he barked saying that you were here,"explained March.

Mad Hatter should of known they would have a hound. He didn't care that they were caught. He didn't care if they were about to see the queen or be executed. What bothered him is that stupid cat left them just to save him self. When he thought about Cheshire he wanted to buy himself a hound.

"Anyone hungry?"asked Mad Hatter. Alice and March nodded their heads. Mad Hater pulled out a little basket from his sleeve and made it bigger.

"Mad Hatter why did you bring a picnic basket?"asked Alice.

"Just in case we got really hungry,"he said.

Everyone stopped talking because they were really hungry.

"Your right, can you pass me a cookie?"asked Alice


	16. Chapter 16: The Deal

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Once they were done eating, the knave came in and took them out of their cell.<p>

"The Queen wants to see you,"he said. 'Ugh!Why now' thought Mad Hatter.

They started walking down the hallway and entered into a large red door where the Queen was.

* * *

><p>Mad Hatter knew what he was going to see. While walking he saw a frog with a heart ❤ on his forehead. It was painted red,since it has to be the Queen's favorite color. He saw the Queen and he thought 'Is it just me or did her head got bigger'. He wanted to say it out loud but it would cause a big problem. He saw the king next to her, which was funny to Mad Hatter since he is smaller than the Queen. The king looked tense,'Poor guy, he has to be married with her' thought Mad Hatter. The Queen looked at Alice with a smiling face.<p>

"Well, you're finally here Alice"she said. Alice said nothing.

"I ordered the knights to bring you here because you did something terrible."she said. Mad Hatter looked at Alice and her face showed that she was confused.

"Miss Queen..."

"No,you will answer me as 'My Queen', is that understood"

"I'm sorry but I already have a queen in my land, you aren't my Queen"

"Since you are in my land you will say it. UNDERSTOOD!" the Queen shouted. Her face turned really red. Alice looked at Mad Hatter and he just nodded. He whispered to Alice and said "Just do what she say's so we can get it over with". Alice nodded.

"Yes, my Queen, I don't understand what I did wrong?"said Alice.

"Don't act stupid with me girl! You know what you did!"

"My Queen I really don't,"

"Fine I'll tell you what you did. You stole my royal crown and necklace!"she shouted. 'Just because of that! Wow she has issues' thought Mad Hatter. He knows that a lot of women like jewelry,but they don't go crazy if they lose it or if someone stole it. OR do they...

If it was important to them then yes they have a reason. Though the Queen doesn't care for anyone or anything except herself and well...the Knave. 'Ewww!' thought Mad Hatter.

"My Queen, I don't think anyone stole anything from you. I think you're trying to frame Alice so you can kill her. Also you only have crown,which everyone knows that, and you are wearing it on your head. The necklace,well you don't have any at all. Everyone see you everyday and we never seen you wear a necklace," explained Mad Hatter. He smiled at himself and decided to throw himself a tea party.

"HOW DARE YOU HATTER! SAYING IDIOTIC LIES ABOUT ME!" shouted the Queen. She turned really red. It made it look like if red was her skin color.

"You don't have proof Hatter until you have proof I'll let the girl in peace and I won't execute anyone. Though I'll only give you eight, you hear me, eight days for you to find proof and we will have a trial, but one of you guys have to stay here."explained the Queen.

Mad Hatter didn't want to stay, he knew Alice didn't want to stay, and he didn't want March to stay. Mad Hatter knew that none of them didn't want to stay,so he stepped forward to say he was going to stay. Until someone said it before him.

"Fine I'll stay since all of you guys are scaredy cats" said Cheshire Cat.


	17. Chapter 17: The White Rabbit!

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>Mad Hatter couldn't believe that Cheshire was here. He thought Cheshire was at his tree sleeping or doing what ever a cat does. There lay Cheshire with his biggest smile.<p>

"Knave was that cat here with them?"asked the Queen.

"Yes, he was but I told the knights to separate him from his friends so they wouldn't escape," explained the Knave.

'So Cheshire didn't leave me and Alice behind' thought Mad Hatter. He started to feel guilty that he thought bad about Cheshire

"Fine,cat you will stay here,"said the Queen.

* * *

><p>Alice,Mad Hatter and, March left the castle and started to look for creatures that lives in the castle. They asked some knights but they didn't want to answer them. Either they couldn't or they don't want to.<p>

"This is so difficult!" whined Alice. She was right, it was getting annoying that the knights and workers won't answer them.

"Patience dear, we just have to be patient,"said Mad Hatter.

"You know, I don't care if we're still looking for answers but all I want is to not go back to that castle."said March.

"I don't either March, but I want to prove that I'm innocent,"said Alice.

"You guys we have enough time,... uh okay we don't,but still if we focus what's more important then we will have in least one proof," explained Mad Hatter. He hoped that everything he said would make them believe him. He doesn't want them to give up already.

"Your right!" said both March and Alice. Mad Hatter was happy that they believed him. Though he hoped that everything will be all right.

They continued to look for more proof but their luck didn't change. Mad Hatter started to remember the creatures that captured Alice. The Knave and knights were there. Though on the tip of his finger he knew his answer but can't remember. 'Okay, the knave was there and also the knights hmmm... OH! HOW CAN I BE STUPID!'

"You guys we forgot about the white rabbit!"shouted Mad Hatter. Alice froze and then her face showed happiness.

"Mad Hatter you are right, he was sent to capture me. He must know if the queen is trying to frame me," said Alice. They started to run looking for the white rabbit.

* * *

><p>They found him in the Queens garden. The bushes were shaped as the Queens head and the roses were red. There were tree's and they were big and tall. Their leaves were shaped as hearts. Even if you were far away you can see the tree shaped as a heart. Almost everything was shaped as the Queens head, hearts, or the color red.<p>

There the white rabbit was, sitting on a very small bush. Mad Hatter heard small sniffles and whimpers. 'Is he crying?' he asked himself. March, Alice, and Mad Hatter went closer to the white rabbit. Mad Hatter was about to saying something to him until March sneezed loudly. The white rabbit jumped really high and screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"said March.

"Oh-oh it's alright," said the white rabbit quietly. His eyes were bright pink from all the crying. His nose looks wet and numb.

"What's wrong White rabbit?" asked Alice. The white rabbit didn't look at Alice at all. He is Alice friend but they weren't close like Mad Hatter and March. The white rabbit started to cry again.

"Oh! It's okay little bunny and tell Alice what's on your mind,"said Alice

" I-I-I am not l-l-little and not a bunny. I'm a r-r-rabbit," said the white rabbit.

"Isn't it still the same thing? Just tell Alice what happened,"

"ALICE I'M SO SORRY! I did what I did because the Queen ordered me to capture you. I wish I'd never done it and let her execute me,"he said.

"No it was a good thing you listen because I don't want any of my friends being executed. I would of done anything to make sure you stayed alive."

"No you wouldn't,"

"Actually she would rabbit, me and Alice got captured, we were going to escape but the Knave said if we escaped then March wouldn't have his head right now. So we did what the Knave told us and we came here to save March because we care about him,"explained Mad Hatter.

"REALLY! Oh okay then ... why were you guys looking for me?"asked the white rabbit.

"Do you want to go on jury and tell them that the Queen tried to frame me?"asked Alice.

"I'm sorry but no, I don't know why the Queen tried to frame you Alice,"said the White rabbit crying again.

"Mad Hatter he doesn't know, we only have six..."

"Tomorrow, Alice time goes fast here and you wouldn't even notice. I'm sorry but your trial is tomorrow, seven days already passed,"explained the white rabbit.

Mad Hatter's blood ran cold,'Already! What is this some sick joke?'

"Rabbit thats not true. The Queen controls the time here and she is doing this on purpose. She is trying to make us not find any proof! THAT BLOODY RED QUEEN!"said March.

"March is right! The Queen is doing this. Everyone knows what the Queen can specialize. TIME!"shouted Mad Hatter.

"Oh no we don't have time to find proof if she's going to fast forward time." said Alice.

"I'm sorry but I think the Queen won the war,"said the white rabbit.


	18. Chapter 18:The trial

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>'It was over. The Queen has a lot of power. They had no proof and they are about to die. Great just great' thought Mad Hatter. Their proof could have been the white rabbit but he doesn't know anything about the Queens Plan.<p>

* * *

><p>On the day of the trial every creature was invited to it. When everyone arrived,some mumbled 'Oh poor Alice,she is so young to have her head cut off' another would say'Alice would never do such thing to make the Queen angry'. Everyone hoped that Alice had proof that she was innocent. Some didn't have hopes for Alice since some of them knew how the Queen could be. Mad and crazy, sometimes stupid.<p>

There sat the Queen with the King. There chairs were tall from the top. The Queen's dress was dark red and it sparkled a little. Her hair was red too, but her lips were redder than that. Instead of her lips being red there was a heart in the middle of her lip. She would of looked beautiful if she wasn't so mean. She has a big head but she didn't look bad. Though the king just dressed himself in tights and yellow and orange pants and vest.

"EVERYONE SILENCE!" shouted the Queen. Mad Hatter was nervous. They had no proof,and they are about to die. 'Why does the Queen have to be so mean,what did I-Alice- ever do to her?' he thought. Mad Hatter knew what he did to the Queen, but Alice never did anything to her.

"Bring the defendant here, also bring the Hatter and the Hare,"said the Queen. Two of the red knights took,Mad Hatter, Alice , and March towards the Queen.

"Well why are you creatures here?"she asked. 'No way, she did not just ask us that' he thought.

"You know why we are here... my queen,"said Mad Hatter calmly. The Queen turned red and started to scream at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!"she shouted. 'Well its true she knows why we are here,'he said in his mind.

"To continue, Alice you are here because..."

"Because you ordered your knights to bring me here for no reason,"said Alice. She seemed confident, but Mad Hatter knew she was scared and nervous. Who wouldn't be if they didn't have proof that they are innocent.

"Hmm do you have proof that I ordered my knights to bring you and for what reason would I order them to bring you here?"said the Queen.

"I-I-I don't really know, but your the only one that knows why,"said Alice

"Well what's your proof?Was I the one who wanted you here? If so then why? Tell me Alice you are smart,"said the Queen with a smirk on her face.

Everyone in the room started to whisper to each other. 'Oh I knew she would die' said a lizard. 'Oh poor thing' said a little hedgehog.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Queen.

"Well Alice what or who is your proof?"

"I-I-I D-D-Don't have any p-p-proof,"

"Well then you are to be execu..."

"WAIT! I'm Alice's proof! I know the truth,"said someone.

Mad Hatter and March were looking around for the creature who said it.

They couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry I took long :D ~JOJO~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The End of Adventure

Mad Hatter's Story

* * *

><p>The knave was standing right in front of everyone looking a bit nervous. He stepped forward to the Queen and the two steps back. 'Poor guy, I can tell he is scared for confronting the Queen like that. I mean I would be scared too if I ever confronted the Queen.' Mad Hatter was right, almost every creature is scared of the Queen. No one would ever confront or talk back to Queen if they still want their head attached to their body. Alice was brave enough to do those two things and it almost got her killed if the knave didn't came. 'What will happen next?'thought Mad Hatter.<p>

"Well,well,well, why Knave how nice of you to finally come and join us. Now tells why you are Alice proof...…"

"Shut your big mouth and stop acting stupid like if you were the victim!"

Everyone in the court gasped. 'Man if we lose, this guy is definitely going to lose his head.' The Queen turned really red like if she was redder than a tomato. She might explode of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS TO ME! I am your ruler and you respect me! Why did you betray me and tell everyone about what we did and our brilliant plans! You stupid, ugly,one eyed..."

"Um My Queen..."

"Don't you dare call me 'my Queen' you aren't loyal to me anymore,"

"Ok,Miss Bloody Red Queen, I didn't say anything about you being responsible... yet, you just gave yourself away. Wow and you called me stupid, look who's stupid now. Ugly?Well I may have one eye but I don't have a big head like you!"shouted the knave. The Queen was speechless, the judge started talking to the jury to see who would be guilty. The Judge sat up and told Alice and the Queen to come forward.

"This is what I'm going to say,"said the judge.

"Queen of hearts you are fault guilty and sentence to be Queen no more and the king will still be the king. Alice you are not guilty and you have the protection from being killed from anyone. CASE DISMISS!"

Every creature cheered of joy for Alice for winning. Alice hugged the knave, he carried her so he can hug her to,Alice cried on his shoulder saying 'thank you,thank you!'

Then Mad Hatter and March went running to the Knave hugging him. They made a new friend, one they thought that was really evil but ended up good.

* * *

><p>They all left the court to go home, Mad Hatter and March let the Knave live with them. Dorm Mouse forgave the Knave for saying those mean things to him. Cheshire cat came and visited Mad Hatter once in a while or like only to steal their food. Alice got bored and said " What do we do now?"<p>

Dorm Mouse,Mad Hatter,March Hare, and The Knave smiled at each other and said "Lets have a TEA PARTY!"

* * *

><p>~ <strong>The end~<strong>

** I'm sorry I took toooo long again I was really busy. I hope you enjoyed this story :) **

** ~ JOJO~**


End file.
